Ethan vs Benny
by batsuey
Summary: What if Ethan turned evil? It is Benny to the rescue! He has to turn his best friend good again by going back in time even though Ethan has followed Benny.
1. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.

* * *

Benny gasped. It felt as though he had awoken for the first time in what felt like forever. He looked around as everything came back to him. Ethan had turned evil and enslaved everyone. Benny knew that Ethan though he was doing it for everyone's own good.

Benny knew that power had corrupted Ethan. As the old adage stated, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Ethan had been turned into a vampire-werewolf hybrid while still retaining his seer powers. Benny felt a kind of peace come over him. He pretended to be under Ethan's mind control.

He secretly was able to was able to create a time traveling spell as well a spell to prevent Ethan from mind controlling him again. He was going to go back in time in order to save everyone including Ethan from the current future. Today was the day. it was finally the time. Unfortunately, Benny had been discovered. Ethan knew what Benny was up too. Benny yelled, "You're too late!" He had finished his spell and jumped into the time portal. Ethan was able to induce a burst of speed to catch the time portal before it closed. The result was that both Benny and Ethan came out around the same time.

* * *

Please review and favorite my stories and me! Thank you!


	2. The New Plan: Offense or Defense

Disclaimer: I do not own any My Babysitter's A Vampire.

Notes: Older Benny and Older Ethan - Italics

* * *

 _Benny_ immediately started chanting a protection spell that he had created to put up a barrier between himself and the rest of the others from _Ethan_. Everyone else was confused. They had just gathered to celebrate defeating Sarah's jerk of an ex-boyfriend. _Ethan_ chuckled sinisterly at seeing _Benny's_ actions. Meanwhile, Ethan did this. He yelled, "What is going on here?"

 _Benny_ tried to answer, but _Ethan_ beat him to it. He exclaimed, "Help! Let me through! _Benny_ turned evil, and I am here to stop him." _Benny_ though thought quickly. He cut himself which caused _Ethan_ to vamp out. _Ethan_ stated, "Oh, well. You do have bigger fish to fry than little old me." He then asked, "Did you forget about the 'principal'?" _Benny_ sighed, casted a spell that he created to protect the others from _Ethan_ , and dropped the barrier spell.

Benny asked, "What should we call you too?" Everyone else turned to stare at him incredulously. He shrugged, "What?" Then, he noted. "We can't keep calling them older Ethan and Benny." _B_ _enny_ responded, "You can call me, Ben." Ethan answered with a smirk, "I'll answer to E." Benny said, "That works for me." With that out of the way, Ben started to explain the situation and why sadly they needed E's help. Ethan wondered if they could trust E. Benny explained that E only turned evil because absolute power corrupted and that he didn't see himself as evil but doing good in the extremest way

E started to plan out an attack. E stated, "I say we just kill him. That solves the problem before it can become one." Ben replied, "We are not killing the principal. I have an idea. I will work on a spell to make him powerless. In the meantime, we will play defense and not offense."

E retorted, "Fine. Don't say I didn't have an easy way to deal with the situation." Ethan interjected with a question. He wanted to know how did he turn evil. Ben went into detail. Some vampire leader had the bright idea to turn Ethan so that she could glamour him under her control.

The vampire leader got more than she bargained for. Despite being cured, Ethan was a werewolf once. The vampire bite turned him into a hybrid. He became the most powerful creature ever. The power went to his head. He gathered others desperate and sickly who once turned were sired to him. He could glamour anyone regardless of the being status. His telepathy became powerful enough that he no longer needed touch. Benny stated, "Ethan hid his powers from us and used them to enslave everyone. One day, I woke up. I could not kill E, and he was my best friend. As a result, I came up with a plan to stop him by going back to the past to prevent my dark future from happening."

* * *

Please read, review, favorite, and add the story to your alert, a community, and me the author as a favorite! Thank you!


End file.
